Tomoe ebrio es un pervertido de primera
by ArcpKami21
Summary: En una clase de Matematicas,Ami sugiere que vayan a estudiar en su casa un domingo cosa que Nanami y Kei aceptaron pero Tomoe no queria que Nanami fuera y pelearon por eso el domingo cuando Nanami llego de estudiar se encuentra con Tomoe ebrio...¿Que pasara?...Hay va mas o menos el sumary y ah es LEMON asi que cuidado


_**Tomoe ebrio es un pervertido de primera**_

 _ **Pov Nanami**_

Ha pasado dos meses desde que regrese del pasado y Tomoe esta mas cercano a mi pero creo que no ha superado la muerte de Yukiji,quiero estar mas con el no solo en el templo si no en todos lados pero no se como decirle...

 _ **Pov Normal**_

~Era un viernes normal y estaban en el instituto en clases de matemática se podía observar como todos entendían menos Nanami que cada ves que el profesor se ponía a explicar ella ponía cara de horror como si estuviera viendo la peor masacre de su vida...

-"No entiendo nada..."-Pensó la joven de pelo castaño mientras que Tomoe la miraba de reojo y apreciaba cada uno de los gestos de horror y desesperación que ponía su maestra...

-Ne,ne Nanami-chan entiendes algo?-Dijo en un susurro Ami que estaba preocupada por los gestos que seguía poniendo su amiga...

-Si quieres sinceridad,no entiendo ni una coma-Le contesto la joven diosa en un susurro para que el profesor no las regañara y las sacara de clase con una observación...

-Yo si estoy entiendo perfectamente si quieres vienes el domingo a mi casa y te explico matemáticas junto con Kei-chan-La chica de pelo rosado sonrió ante los ojos de que la observaban maravillada mientras repetía unas mil veces si pero en susurros...

~Sonó el timbre indicando el receso para los estudiantes el profesor se despidio y se fue la diosa se puso con sus amigas a comer tranquilamente mientras hablaban...

-Entonces vas Kei-chan?-Menciono Ami a su amiga Kei que estaba mandando mensajes de texto a su novio...

-Por supuesto que iré-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces el domingo en mi casa a las nueve ¿vale?-Ami estaba contenta seria la primera vez que iba a estar con sus amigas en su casa...

-Si-Mencionaron al mismo tiempo Kei y Nanami...

~Cierto demonio había escuchado toda la conversación de su maestra con sus amigas y se molesto...

 _ **Pov Tomoe**_

Como puede decir que si? No me consulto,no puede ir por ahí sola cuando le da gana soy su familiar y tengo que protegerla ella es muy ingenua la tengo que acompañar

 _ **Pov Normal**_

-Ya en templo en la noche estaban comiendo nada mas Tomoe y Nanami ya que Mizuki se fue con Onikiri y Kotetsu a su antiguo templo a cuidarlo por una semana así que por una semana estarán solos Nanami y Tomoe...

-Así que piensas ir el domingo a casa de la fresita?-Menciono cierto zorro con un tono un poco molesto mientras miraba a la joven directamente...

-Oye! No estés escuchando las conversaciones que tengo con mis amigas y si iré tengo que aprender matemáticas-Dijo la diosa un poco sorprendida que su familiar este vigilando-la hasta cierto punto de escuchar sus conversaciones con sus amigas..

-No iras es peligroso-Dijo el zorro molesto

-Porque!? Ni que fuera a ir de noche!-Dijo elevando un poco la voz la diosa

-Porque yo lo digo!-Se enfureció Tomoe que le costaba obedecerlo el solo se preocupaba por ella

-Quien eres para mandarme!? Sabes que!? Iré a la casa de Ami y tu no haras nada para impedírmelo Tomoe!-Dijo la diosa molesta con las palabras de orden cosa que gruño Tomoe ya que tenia que obedecerla...

-Porque no me pediste ayuda a mi?-Menciono cierto zorro en tono triste y muy bajo apesar de todo llego a oídos de Nanami que se sorprendió pero cuando iba a decir algo el zorro se fue y se encerró en su habitación,Nanami no quiso entrar seguro volverían a pelear porque se iba ha hacer el orgulloso y simplemente se fue a dormir...

~El sabado paso tranquilo,la diosa y el zorro no se dirigían la mirada y Nanami lo decidió...

 _ **Domingo a las 9:00am**_

~El zorro salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para beber sake hasta embriagarse no quería estar con la mente consciente quería que estuviera su diosa a su lado para pelear con ella eso lo alegraba apesar que se molestaba...

 _ **En la casa de Ami**_

~Estaban las tres amigas estudiando tranquilamente sin pesar en todo las horas que pasaban a las cuatros cuando el cielo estaba poniéndose de color anaranjado las chicas terminaron de estudiar y Nanami tenia una cara triste y ambas chicas lo notaron y la que hablo fue Kei

-Peleaste con Mikage?-Dijo Kei mientras veía a su amiga fijamente...

-Se nota mucho?-Dijo triste la joven diosa...

-Si cuéntanos que paso-Dijo Ami algo triste por la expresión de su amiga

~Nanami les contó todo lo que paso sin quitar ningún detalle con tal eran sus amigas...

-Entonces fue por esta reunión? Lo siento Nanami-chan-Se lamento Ami pensaba que por su culpa ellos pelearon...

-Ve a casa y habla con el ahora mismo Nanami,pídele perdón-Dijo Kei en forma directa sin pensarlo dos veces...

-Esta bien regresare a casa!-Dijo con una sonrisa la joven diosa...

~Tras decir eso la joven diosa se marcho camino al templo cuando llego eran las cuatro y media el estuvo metro tardo en llegar cuando termino de subir las escaleras abrio las puertas y no encontro a Tomoe en la sala camino por todos lados y no estaba el unico lugar que quedaba por buscar era la habitación de el armandose de valor abrio la puerta y se encontro con Tomoe sonrojado mientras bebia sake...

-Estas bebiendo?-Pregunto la joven diosa

-Algun problema? Hip-Dijo el zorro como pudo veía a su diosa y le entro una duda ¿Como sabría el sake junto con la piel de Nanami? Quería probar...

-Estas ebrio Tomoe!-Dijo elevando un poco la voz la joven y vio como su familiar se puso de pie como pudo y se acerco a ella tumbándola al suelo mientras el estaba arriba de ella y eso la sonrojo nunca habían tenido relaciones y no creía que Tomoe lo iba a hacer en ese estado...

-Quiero probarte...

~Hay esta si iba a intimidar con ella,empezo a lamer desde su hombro hasta su cuello como si fuera una paleta y le gustaba tenia un buen sabor adictivo era igual de delicioso como el sake o mejor y la beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bocal de su maestra era deliciosa igual cuando sus lenguas se rozaron ambos soltaron un gemido que excito aun mas al zorro...

-Eres deliciosa Nanami

-No digas cosas vergonzosas

~El zorro beso su cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa a su diosa y vio sus senos no eran tan pequeños después de todos pero quería saber si podía entrar uno en su boca y lo iba a intentar intento quitarle en sostén sin romperlo pero no lo logro y simplemente lo atranco rompiéndolo cosa que sorprendió a Nanami...

-Lo rompiste!

-Que importa me molestaba en el camino y no me dejaba ver tus senos

~Nanami parecía un tomate maduro Tomoe no tenia vergüenza de decir todo eso acaso!? No alparecer no...

-Ah!

~Nanami soltó un gemido al sentir la calidad boca de su familiar intentando de meter su seno en su boca y volvió a soltar mas al haber como lo chupaba y lo soltaba para jugar con su pezón erecto,lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad mientras lo chupaba le gustaba escuchar esos dulces gemidos que el le provoca a su maestra si suya solamente suya...

-Te gusta?-Dijo mientras intentaba meter el otro seno que necesitaba atención también...

-Ah! S-si...-Dijo en tono bajo la joven pero el zorro lo logro escuchar gracias a su sensible oído

~Repitió lo mismo que con el otro seno y los dejo llenos de su saliva y vio el rostro de su amada estaba sonrojada y se encontraba jadeando para agarrar aire era hermosa su pecho subía y bajaba cada ves mas rápido debido a su respiración entrecortada...

-Espera aquí un momento...

~El zorro busco el sake cuando lo agarro se volvió a hacer a Nanami desponjadola de su ropa dejándola desnuda ante sus ojos su piel era hermosa y adictiva ella era su nueva adicción...

-Que vas hacer?...-Dijo Nanami dudosa

-Shhh tranquila-Eso fue lo único que respondió su amado

~Abriendo la botella,despojo el liquido en todo el cuerpo de Nanami mojándola de pies a hasta el cuello y un poco en los labios veía como temblaba por el liquido seguro estaba frio...

-Que piensas hacer con esto?-Volvió a preguntar Nanami

-Probarte con el sabor el sake...-Eso fue lo que respondió...

~Y así fue primero la beso y sabia exquisito su sabor con el de sake era el mejor podía acostumbrarse a este sabor fue bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad Nanami exploto en rojo si se podia subir mas el tono de rojo...

-No...

-Porque no quieres? Eres hermosa...

~Y lamió empezó a lamer su intimidad y Nanami grito su nombre en el placer y arqueo su espalda por todo el placer que Tomoe le dio solo con unas lamidas y cuando su lengua se metió entre sus pliegues Nanami volvió a gritar,Tomoe la siguió lamiendo hasta que llego al orgasmo y lamió ese jugo limpiándola...

-Quieres que continué? Nanami

-S-si...

~El zorro se despojo de su ropa dejando que su maestra viera su cuerpo y al ver su rostro estaba mas roja que un Tomate maduro y sin mas la fue penetrando hasta llegar al punto que no podia teniar que atravesar esa barrera que hacia virgen a su maestra...

-Te dolera...

-Esta bien...

~Y embistio hasta llegar al final escucho el grito de dolor de Nanami,No se movio hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño pero era una difícil decisión ella era jodidamente estrecha y caliente no creia aguantar mucho hasta que sentio como Nanami intento mover sus caderas y se le quedo viendo...

-Muevete Tomoe ya no me duele...

-Segura?...

-Si hazlo...hazme tuya...

~Gruño y le mordió el cuello y empezó a moverse poco a poco lento para no lastimarla pero después mas rápido escuchando los gemidos que le daba su amada pero paro dejo de moverse y Nanami en un puchero le hablo...

-Porque paraste?...

-Tengo una idea pon tus piernas en mi cintura

~Nanami hizo lo que le pidió Tomoe y cuando vio el la puso contra una pared y su cuerpo...

-Me provoco hacerlo así-Dijo mientras le lamia el cuello y la volvió a embestir

-Ah,ah Tomoe...

~Siguio embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte y Nanami llego al orgasmo paro aun no quería llegar se controlo por todas las maneras y cuando Nanami termino su temblores salio de su interior para cambiar de posición la puso en cuatro en el piso lamiéndole la espalda de su amada la penetro escuchando su grito la siguió embistiendo cada vez mas rápido y profundo hasta que Nanami llego a su tercer orgasmo y el también corriendo su semilla en su interior,los dos cayeron al piso agotados pero el paro y la llevo al futón arropandola con una manta a los dos y la abrazo aferrándola a su cuerpo...

-Te amo Nanami...

-Yo tambien te amo Tomoe...

~Y asi se quedaron dormidos los dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros...

 _ **Al dia siguiente...**_

~Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y la primera en abrir los ojos fue Nanami que vio a un Tomoe desnudo y estaban en su cuarto y ella también estaba desnuda que paso ayer!? La joven diosa se puso a recordar y al tener en su mente todos los recuerdos de ayer se sonrojo...

-MALDITO TOMOE ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-Grito la joven a su acompañante que se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza por haber bebido tanto pero aun así recordaba perfectamente lo de ayer

-Callate no grites de todas maneras lo disfrutate como yo ¬¬

-Pervertido!

-Duerme...-Dijo mientras la abrazaba aferrandola a su cuerpo para seguir durmiendo...

-"Tomoe ebrio es un pervertido de primera...pero aun así en verdad me gusto"-Penso la joven diosa y sonriendo se volvio a dormir en brazos de su amado familiar...

 _ **...Fin'**_

 _ **Y que lo odiaron? Lo amaron? ¡Dejen reviews! No sean malitas o malitos, espero les haya gustado y espero algun dia volver a hacer otro One-shot y ah casi lo olvido para los que aman tanto a Kamisama Hajimemashita y quieren leer mas fics en Facebook hay un grupo que se llama "Kamisama hajimemashita II" en ese grupo poden subir fics sin importar de que genero sea y pueden disfrutar de los fics que suben los demas eso es todos nos vemos en otro fic...**_

 _ **ArcpKami21**_


End file.
